Cooper's Little Brother
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: After Sebastian damaged his eye with the slushy, Blaine has been having perception problems. Cooper comes hope to help and know just how to fix Blaine's problems. Warning: Infantilism
1. Chapter 1

Cooper tiredly hauled his suitcases out of the trunk of his car. The trip back from Athens had been exhausting, but it would be worth it to see Blaine and make sure he was okay.

He rolled his luggage to the front door and rang the doorbell, frowning when nobody answered after a little while. He glanced at the driveway where Blaine's car sat. He had to be home. Sighing, Cooper pulled out his house key and opened the door.

As he struggled to bring in all of his luggage, he heard a smash from the kitchen and froze. His big brother instinct kicked in and he dropped everything, running into the kitchen to find Blaine sitting on the floor. He was surrounded by shards of glass from a bowl that must have been dropped.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" Cooper asked, running to his brother and helping him up and away from the glass.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't see it that well. I thought I had it but I didn't." Blaine frowned.

Cooper sighed and looked over his brother. He was in Mickey Mouse pajamas, covered in some sort of food. Many foods.

Blaine noticed Cooper looking and blushed. "Perception's pretty important when you're trying to get food in your mouth."

Cooper nodded and looked back over at the glass.

"Go take a bath while I clean this up. Not a shower, a bath. The last thing we need is for you to slip and fall." He instructed.

Blaine nodded and hurried upstairs while Cooper swept up the shattered glass and wrapped it in newspaper. Then, he followed Blaine upstairs.

Cooper entered the bathroom to find Blaine in the tub, about five or so shampoo bottles floating around him. He frowned in confusion until he watched the younger boy try to reach for something on the shelf of the tub, miss, and knock it into the tub.

Cooper sighed and rolled up his sleeves. "Let me help you, buddy."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. There really was no use arguing with someone as stubborn as Cooper. The older boy knelt down next to the tub and plucked all of the floating bottles from the water, setting them back where they belong.

Blaine blushed as Cooper started washing him off with a soft washcloth. He almost protested when Cooper started washing his hair, but the older boy's soothing hands made him change his mind.

"Any pj requests?" Cooper asked as he helped Blaine out of the tub.

Blaine blushed at being so exposed in front of his brother and shook his head, quickly wrapping the towel around his waist.

Cooper left Blaine there and went to the younger boy's bedroom. After searching through drawers, he grabbed some old Scooby-Doo pajamas and a pair of boxers.

"Here, get dressed while I take my bags upstairs." Cooper instructed, remembering finally that his bags were still halfway through the doorway.

Blaine nodded and watched Cooper leave before dropping the towel and quickly getting dressed, trying several times to get his legs in the pajama pants before succeeding. After getting dressed, Blaine sighed and lifted the toilet seat to take a leak.

Cooper trudged upstairs, tugging his bags along with great difficulty. He froze however, when he reached the bathroom. The door was open and he could see Blaine standing in front of the toilet, peeing.

And completely missing the bowl.

Cooper dropped his things for the second time that day and ran into the bathroom.

"Whoa! Blaine! Come on, buddy, you're missing!" Cooper said urgently. He tugged his little brother's pants down around his ankles and practically lifted him up, sitting him down on the toilet to finish.

Blaine's face was beet red and his eyes sparkled with frustrated tears. "I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Cooper sighed. "It's not your fault, Blaine. Finish up and go downstairs while I clean this." He directed, nodding to the puddle on the floor next to the toilet.

Blaine obediently sat down on the couch in the living room and listened to the sounds of Cooper mopping up the mess. He felt completely helpless and he knew one thing for sure, he would never forgive Sebastian.

Cooper finished mopping up the puddle and dropped his stuff off in his room. As he walked past Blaine's room, he stopped. There were pajama pants and sweat pants littering the floor. Cooper picked some up, the fabric reeking of urine. He held them up to see that Blaine must have had an accident in them. Frowning, he picked up another pair of pants. They were soiled as well. He checked a few more. They all were. Concerned, he grabbed a pair and hurried downstairs.

"Blaine?" He asked, holding up the pants.

Blaine looked up, blushing when he caught sight of the pants.

"What happened, bud?" Cooper frowned.

"I, I get up at night, but it's dark, and I can't see and then it's too late." Blaine admitted, a few tears of humiliation escaping from his eyes.

"Hey, come on, Blaine. It's not a big deal. I can fix this, I promise." Cooper smiled, wrapped his arms around his baby brother.

Blaine sighed.

"Now, what were you trying to do in the kitchen when I got here?" Cooper asked.

"Make lunch." Blaine sighed.

Cooper handed him the TV remote and smiled. "You relax. I'll make you a sandwich."

"Turkey-" Blaine started to say.

"With American cheese, dill pickles, lettuce, and mayo. I know." Cooper smiled.

Blaine smiled and watched Cooper go into the kitchen.

Cooper fixed Blaine's sandwich, cutting it in half, just like their mom used to do. Then he carried it to the living room and sat down next to Blaine.

Blaine smiled, thanking Cooper before picking up the sandwich. Cooper watched as he tried to take a bite and completely missed his mouth. Cooper smiled. "Let me help." He offered, guiding Blaine's hand to his mouth.

"Thanks." Blaine blushed.

The brothers spent the rest of the day watching TV and catching up, Cooper helping Blaine with the bathroom a couple times.

The bath, the toilet, the sandwich and the pajama pants. They all made Cooper think. His brother could hardly walk straight. He went to bed that night hatching a plan on how to help Blaine and get his baby brother back.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of day was a bit of a disaster. Blaine was constantly breaking things or dropping food, spilling drinks, and after refusing Cooper's help in the bathroom, ended up peeing on the bathroom scale. That had resulted in having to clean pretty much every surface in the bathroom and Cooper knew now for sure that this definitely was not working. He definitely didn't trust Blaine in the shower by himself, so Cooper ended up running him a bath. Blaine refused to get completely naked in front of his older brother and made Cooper leave once he was just in his boxers. Cooper waited outside the bathroom and it was only a few moments before he heard a loud splash from inside. Bursting in, he found Blaine thrashing around in the tub, having falling in.

"Jesus, Blaine! You're gonna die on me!" Cooper sighed as he cleaned up yet another mess and helped Blaine into the tub, despite the boy's protesting. Damn teenagers and their modesty. By the time Blaine was in bed asleep, Cooper was exhausted. They were down about five plates and two glasses and he had gone through three rolls of paper towel just cleaning up accidents. There had to be a better way.

Suddenly, Cooper sat up. During one of his auditions, there had been a casting call for a movie about a girl who was about to die and in order to save her, some fairies had done some magic or whatever. Cooper hadn't really been paying attention when the guy next to him in the waiting room was explaining it. Anyway, one of the side effects was that she was turned into a baby and because she was so small, it was easier to take care of her until she was all healed. That was it. That was what he needed to do. Grabbing his keys, Cooper ran out of the house and took a ride to do some serious money-spending.

The next morning, Blaine woke up to find Cooper smiling down at him. "Gah!" He yelped in surprise. He backed up against the headboard. "What the hell?"

"Good morning, Squirt." Cooper said cheerfully.

Blaine frowned and sat up. "Don't call me that."

"I'm guessing you need to make peepees?" Cooper asked, helping him up out of bed.

"Wh-what?" Blaine asked.

"Of course you do. You're always rushing to the bathroom first thing in the morning." Cooper smiled, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bathroom. "Don't want you bumping into any walls." He grinned. Once in the bathroom, Cooper lifted the cover. Ignoring Blaine's loud protest, he tugged his little brother's pants and boxers down before sitting him on the toilet. "You go potty while I get the changing supplies." He instructed.

"Get what? Cooper!" Blaine snapped.

Cooper returned with his newly stocked diaper bag to find Blaine standing up. "No, no, Blainey-boo. You need to sit down or you'll make a mess." He pushed Blaine back down onto the toilet and waited.

"There's no way I'm doing this." Blaine scowled.

"I'm not letting go until you pee." Cooper said sternly. He already saw Blaine's legs tensing so he knew the boy had to go badly.

They stared at each other intensely, never breaking their gazes or even blinking. However, after a few minutes Cooper watched in satisfaction as a blush dominated Blaine's face and the sound of urine hitting water could be heard. "Good boy." He smiled before pulling a disposable diaper out of the bag and unfolding it. He spread it out on the floor. "Okay, lay down."

"The fuck is your deal?" Blaine snapped. "I'm not letting you put a diaper on me!"

Cooper sighed impatiently. "Blaine, until you can use the potty again like a big boy you need to wear diapers." He said matter-of-factly.

"I can use the bathroom just fine!" Blaine protested.

"You peed on the bathroom scale." Cooper said simply.

"It's not my fault. It's the damn eye." Blaine replied.

"Which is why you should wear diapers until your eye is better. Please, Blaine? Once you try it, a promise it won't seem that bad." Cooper pleaded.

Blaine stared at his brother reluctantly and sighed. Cooper was wearing the trademark Anderson Puppy Dog Face. He couldn't say no to that. "Nobody better find out about this." He muttered angrily as he lied down on the diaper.

"Good boy." Cooper beamed before wiping Blaine down with a baby wipe. Thankfully he was quick and efficient about it. Blaine getting aroused would have been insanely awkward for the both of them. He coated Blaine's bottom and groin with baby powder and pulled the diaper up between Blaine's legs and taped it at the hips. "There, Bugaboo. All nice and clean." He cooed.

Blaine grumbled as he stood up and waddled experimentally. He tugged his pajama pants on, though the back was bulging out conspicuously. He started to leave the bathroom, only to be scooped up and set on Cooper's him. "The hell? How can you still even do that?"

"You're not as big as you think, Squirt." Cooper grinned.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just set me down."

"But we're going downstairs. It's too dangerous for you to go down the stairs by yourself." Cooper said. When Blaine started to protest again, he quickly said "just until you're better."

"This is stupid." Blaine frowned as Cooper carried him into the kitchen.

"I made breakfast!" Cooper said cheerfully, setting Blaine down at the table.

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me." He said as he stared down at the plate of scrambled eggs and sausage that had been cut into baby size bites. There was also a blue sippy cup on the table with orange juice in it.

Cooper sat down beside Blaine and scooped up some eggs. "Open up."

"Wha-No! Cooper, no." Blaine said sternly. "I'm not letting you feed me."

"You kept spilling your food yesterday, Panda. I'm just trying to make things easier for you." Cooper insisted. "Once your eye is better, you can feed yourself."

"That's your argument for everything." Blaine argued.

"It's just food, Blaine! It's not like I'm eating it and then regurgitating it down your throat!" Cooper retorted.

Blaine sighed angrily. "Fine! Jesus!"

Cooper smiled in triumph and fed Blaine his breakfast until all was left was his juice. "Finish your juice, Bugaboo." He told him as he carried Blaine's dish over to the dishwasher.

"Coop, I'm not drinking out of a sippy cup." Blaine replied. "This is getting ridiculous."

"You spilled on yourself like, five times yesterday. I just figured this would be easier." Cooper shrugged.

"A normal person would get a water bottle or something." Blaine replied.

"Well too late for that." Cooper said. "Drink up, Squirt."

"I said stop calling me that." Blaine muttered in annoyance as he reluctantly drank from the cup.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Cooper scooped Blaine up and carried him into the living room. "Why don't you watch some TV while Coop cleans up the kitchen?" He cooed to Blaine, who looked up at him with a very annoyed expression.

"I hope you realize how ridiculous you sound." He sighed before grabbing the remote and turning on Jersey Shore. He and Kurt loved to watch it and make fun of how mindlessly ridiculous it was. Suddenly, the remote was yanked out of his hand and the channel was changed. "Hey!" He protested.

"That's too inappropriate." Cooper told him before stopping on some weird show with kids singing the same thing over and over again.

"What is this?" Blaine asked.

"Baby Einstein so that my little Bugaboo can grow up to be nice and smart!" Cooper cooed as he cuddled him.

Blaine pushed him away. "Cut it out. And you're acting ridiculous! I'm not a baby."

"Shhhh. There's no need for a tantrum, Squirt. You just need to relax and enjoy the show. You used to love stuff like this!" Cooper smiled.

"Yes, I did, fifteen years ago when I was two." Blaine stated.

"Well you can't watch that other garbage. My little brother doesn't need to be hearing naughty language like that." Cooper stated.

"Seriously? I go to public school! I'm pretty sure being bombarded with swear words is in the social curriculum by now." Blaine argued.

"Then you shouldn't have to hear it at home." Cooper stated. And that was that. Before Blaine could reply, he turned and went back into the kitchen with the remote clutched tightly in his hand. "If you need anything, just call, okay Panda?"

Blaine glowered at him and sighed in immense irritation. If this was going to be how Cooper acted all week, he was going to have to call Kurt in the middle of the night to escape. Of course, what if the man came after him? Cooper was a little loose in the head like that. He sighed and turned to the show. He could tell right off the bat that he was going to be driven mad by this show. It was one of those shows that asked you questions and then waited for you to answer in an awkward silence. It was like Dora, but with more white people. That wasn't all. Every five seconds they played some song, applying it to every fucking situation. Over and over and over until it was stuck in Blaine's head. _Dada dada dada da da daaa._ Blaine was ready to smash the screen in. Thankfully, Cooper returned a few minutes later and sat down next to him, turning the TV off.

"Enough TV. Let's play a little." Cooper replied. He got up and brought a shopping bag over to the carpet. He beamed at Blaine and pulled out a large box of blocks that were all different colors and shapes.

"Oh wow." Blaine smiled, and Cooper beamed excitedly.

"Yea?" The older brother asked.

"Yea, yea! So, why don't you sit there and play with those, and I'm going to stay up here and text mom and dad to come home and save me from my mentally disturbed brother." Blaine said harshly.

Cooper's smile didn't waver a bit as he stood up and lifted Blaine up off of the couch, plopping him down on the carpet. "Come on, Blainey-boo. Time to play."

"How about no?" Blaine replied with a stone cold look on his face.

"You'll like it." Cooper told him. "And it'll help you with your hand-eye coordination."

Blaine looked at him skeptically. "If I do will you leave me alone?"

"Of course not." Cooper answered, as if shocked by the very idea. "Panda, you can't be left alone in your condition. You could get hurt!"

"Fine, then have fun stacking blocks by yourself." Blaine replied evenly. He looked at his older brother and crossed his arms over his arms stubbornly.

"Oh baby, stop being so stubborn." Cooper frowned. "Are you cranky? Are you thirsty?"

"Just cut it out, Cooper. This is getting completely insane." Blaine retorted. "Correction, it got insane when you force-held me down on the toilet and made me pee before taping me up in a diaper."

Cooper crawled over to him as if Blaine hadn't even said anything. "Maybe it's your diaper? Is that it? Did my little Blainey-boo make pee pee in his baby pants?" He cooed.

Blaine's eyes widened and he turned as red as his favorite pair of jeans. ´"Wh-what? No! Of course not!" He cried out. "That's gross!"

Cooper shrugged. "Just making sure. You're going to have to do it sometime." He stated and Blaine whipped his head around in alarm.

"What?"

"Let's play with the blocks." Cooper said, changing the subject.

"No! What do you mean I'm going to have to piss the diaper?" Blaine asked him in astonished horror.

"Let's see how big of a tower we can make." Cooper smiled and started stacking the wooden blocks on top of each other.

"No! I refuse to do anything with you until you tell me what's going on!" Blaine snapped impatiently.

"Blaine, the longer you argue, the longer your time out will be if you don't start listening." Cooper said calmly.

"What? I'm sorry, did you just threaten to put me in time out?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Cooper nodded.

Blaine looked at him and chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me. Oh, God forbid I stare at a wall in silence for ten fucking minutes!" He said, holding his hands up in mock defense.

"I don't want to hear any more naughty words coming out of your mouth." Cooper warned him.

"Oh? What are you going to do if I do?" Blaine asked evenly.

"Wash your mouth out with soap, that's what." Cooper answered just as calmly.

Blaine smirked. "I would _love _to see you try." He hissed.

And in one swift motion, Cooper slung Blaine over his shoulder, making his way over to the stairs. Blaine pounded hard on his chest-the boy was not without muscles- but Cooper held on tightly and ignored the pain, trying to navigate down the fall with Blaine's kicking legs in the way. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be!" Cooper grunted above Blaine's yelling of profanity. "I am not afraid to spank my own brother!"

"Like I'd ever let you do that!" Blaine snarled.

"And this is consensual?" Cooper scoffed. "We call you 'squirt' for a reason!"

"Put me down right now!" Blaine screamed and suddenly he was dropped onto the closed toilet seat. He immediately tried to get up, but Cooper was holding him down just like he had earlier that morning.

"I'm not letting go until you promise to sit still." Cooper told him sternly.

Blaine held his gaze and tried to fight, but after he realized that Cooper wouldn't be giving up or getting tired any time soon, he quietly yielded. Only then did Cooper cautiously release his hold on the younger boy and stand up straight. When he was absolutely sure that Blaine would not try to make a run for it, he moved to lock the door shut and turn on the sink. "Now sit still and this won't be as awful as it could be."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine glared at Cooper hatefully as the man took his sweet time unwrapping a new bar of soap and choosing a washcloth from the closet. He ran some warm water to saturate the cloth and wrung out a majority of the liquid before rubbing it on the bar of soap. The surface of the cloth began to turn white as the Dove soap rubbed off on it and Blaine rolled his eyes. It was soap, not acid. Maybe Cooper should stop watching A Christmas Story to come up with ideas. Cooper turned back to Blaine with his right hand covered by the soaped up cloth and kneeled down a little.

"Open your mouth." He ordered.

"Yea right. I'm not doing anything you say." Blaine scoffed. "So you can take your stupid wash cloth and stick it up your-auuughhhhhh!"

Cooper shoved the wash cloth into his mouth, mindful of his brother's teeth and began to swirl it around as if he was washing out a dirty kitchen glass. Ignoring Blaine's disgusted gagging and writhing limbs, he gave his baby brother's mouth a thorough washing before pulling his hand away and stepping back. He watched Blaine cringe and cough as the clinical stinging taste of soap penetrated his taste buds. "Are you ready to be a good boy?" He asked calmly, satisfaction welling inside of him welling up inside of him as Blaine quickly nodded, conspicuously wiping away an unwanted tear. Cooper smiled, then returned to his stern look almost immediately. "Go rinse your mouth out. Three times only."

Blaine was more than happy to obey, rushing over to the sink and scooped water into his mouth in a desperate attempt to flush out the horribly bitter taste that had come to dominate his mouth. To his dismay, it refused to disappear and as promised, he was pulled away from the sink after three rinses.

Cooper wiped his mouth with a towel before leading him back downstairs. He took a seat on the couch and tugged Blaine into his lap, locking his arms around the younger's waist. "Alright, Blaine, why did you get your mouth washed out?"

Blaine didn't reply at first, but an encouraging pat to his bottom got him talking. "I said a bad word." He said quickly.

"Very good. So you know now that swearing is a big no-no right?" Cooper smiled.

Blaine glowered at him. "Yes. I'm so very sorry." He said through gritted teeth, tensing as his brother pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Good boy. Let's get back to your blocks, hm?" Cooper cooed, bouncing him on his lap.

Clearly unamused, Blaine reluctantly obeyed and plopped himself down on the carpet, boredly staring at the blocks. Cooper stood up and looked through the shelves of movies by their entertainment center. "I'll put in a Disney movie, okay?" He said, selecting Alice in Wonderland and sticking it in the dvd player. "There. I'm going to clean up the bathroom. Call me if you need anything, Panda."

Blaine seethed internally as he was left to play with painted wood and watch a movie written by a drugged weirdo. Of course, he loved Disney movies, but he was upset right now so everything was total shit at the moment. He sat and stared at the tv screen, not even bothering to touch the blocks. He needed to think of a way to get out of this. His parents wouldn't believe him. Kurt? No, there was no way he would ever let his boyfriend see him in such a humiliating situation. What about Tina? Maybe she could help? No, he honestly couldn't think of anybody who could help him. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. The Warblers! Wes, David! His friends from Dalton. They could help him. Then, he sighed and shook his head. What if Sebastian found out? He definitely could NOT let that big toothed, smirk faced chipmunk ever catch whiff of this spectacle. He'd never hear the end of it. So he was screwed until Cooper came to his senses or his parents got back from their trip. Awesome.

"Blainey-boo!"

Speak of the devil. Blaine stiffened as Cooper sat beside him and tugged his little brother into his lap as if he was a toddler, and not a seventeen year old high school student. "Let's play with your new blocks!" He cooed. Ignoring Blaine's obvious discontent, he began to stack blocks on top of each other. He frowned when he realized that Blaine wasn't even paying attention. "Come on, bud, you used to love playing with blocks."

"Yea, when I was three." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And I bet you still do." Cooper goaded. "Please? It won't kill you."

Blaine responded with a cold, stony silence that remained like a large brick wall between the two brothers until Cooper let out a sigh of defeat and lifted Blaine off of this lap.

"Fine, but you still have to stay here." He said before getting up. "I'm going to do some work in the kitchen. I'll check on you occasionally." Blaine didn't reply so he cast his brother a sad look before going into the next room.

Blaine huffed and glared down at the large pile of blocks. Wooden cubes, big whoop. What could he even make with blocks anyways? A house? A fort? Big deal. Who cares? It's not like he couldn't make a kick ass fort, but they were for babies.

_That fort would be really cool._ A voice inside his head put in.

Yea, but blocks are for babies. If he played with them, he would just be playing into Cooper's delusional little game. He wasn't going to give Cooper the satisfaction of willingly playing with stupid baby toys. Never ever. Not in a million years.

After about fifteen minutes, Cooper decided to check on his little baby brother. He got up and peeked his head into the room, a large smile spreading across his face when he saw Blaine meticulously stacking blocks in a square in some form of fort or structure. Smiling in satisfaction, he left him alone. He was totally right, Blaine liked blocks.


End file.
